Non Sequitur
by realitysofar
Summary: Orochimaru tidak lebih dari seorang manik yang dibutakan obsesi. Untuk THiaLieN. Published pertama kali tahun 2008.


**A/N (2011):** Dipindahkan dari akun lama saya karena saya ingin memisahkan akun yang meng-host cerita berbahasa Indonesia dan berbahasa Inggris.

Judul: Non Sequitur

Genre: Drama/Psychological

Rating: T

Karakter: Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sasuke

Summary: Orochimaru tidak lebih dari seorang manik yang dibutakan obsesi. Published pertama kali tahun 2008.

Ditulis untuk memenuhi request THiaLieN. :)

Edited. 23-10-2008. Thanks to M4yura yang udah mengoreksi typo.

Variasi kecil pada kondisi inisial mampu mengubah kelakuan sebuah sistim jangka panjang. Sebuah bola yang diletakan di atas bukit dapat menggelinding ke arah yang berbeda sesuai dengan letak awalnya. Kausalitas ini lagi-lagi merupakan sebuah pernyataan yang mendukung keberadaan hukum relativitas.

Kabuto memperkirakan posibilitas alur hidupnya bila ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang _sennin_ ular legendaris.

Hidup dengan Orochimaru sebagai tuannya berarti mempelajari karakter Orochimaru. Dan ia selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Orochimaru tidak lebih dari seorang manik yang terobsesi akan kekuatan.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Orochimaru, Kabuto berpikir _orang ini berbahaya_.

Pada saat itu Kabuto masih bekerja pada antek daimyo negara salju, menjadi seorang informan terselubung di desa Konoha. Orochimaru membunuh tiga orang anggota tim Kabuto saat ia menjalankan misi rahasianya untuk mengantar pesan ke informan lainnya.

Daripada merasa takut, Kabuto merasa Orochimaru sangat indah. Di bawah naungan lapisan dahan-dahan yang menjadi atap tembus cahaya di hutan barat Konoha, Orochimaru berdiri dengan Kusanagi berlumuran darah di genggamannya.

Orochimaru sudah membangun Desa Oto saat itu. Ia meminta Kabuto bekerja untuknya. Kabuto mengangguk setuju, pikirannya tidak mampu menghasilkan cukup koherensi untuk membentuk kata dan rasionalisme.

Kabuto tidak pernah menyesali pilihannya untuk mengikuti Orochimaru, di sini ia mempelajari banyak hal. Mengembangkan ilmunya menjadi fokus, sampai suatu saat tiba dimana ia akan berjalan dan berbalik pada tuannya, seperti yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Mempelajari kepribadian Orochimaru bagaikan menonton sebuah film bertema surealisme. Seperti melihat sebuah lukisan dimana sang pelukis berusaha menangkap dimensi keempat dalam karyanya. Manifesto yang tidak cukup sempurna untuk bisa dideplorasi.

Kabuto mengasumsikan Orochimaru sebagai seorang sadistik yang memanipulasi untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia tahu Orochimaru menanamkan ide dan motivasi, memberikan cinta yang tidak cukup ia rasakan kepada 'anak-anak angkatnya'.

Di hari kematian Kimmimaro, Kabuto melihatnya menangis. Pundaknya bergetar dan nafasnya tercekik.

Kabuto yang saat itu berada di dekatnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Orochimaru tidak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia menangisi kematian Kimmimaro.

"Tidak ada kematian yang lebih terhormat," gumam Orochimaru diantara isaknya.

Orochimaru, sebagai seorang yang melawan hukum mortalitas terdengar sangat manusia di saat itu. Rapuh dan lemah. Dan Kabuto mencabut kembali pernyataannya mengenai Orochimaru.

Di kali lain, Orochimaru dan keobsesifannya membuat Kabuto bergidik. Paranoia yang dirasakannya saat membantu Orochimaru meretraksi organ demi organ dari tubuh tak berdaya yang tertidur di meja operasi dan melihatnya menanam organ tersebut untuk memperpanjang usia tubuhnya membuatnya bertanya-tanya akan konsep mortalitas.

Sejauh ini, keberhasilan manusia dalam mengalahkan mortalitas hanya terjadi dalam tulisan-tulisan di gulungan-gulungan kuno, sebuah legenda, dan legenda tersebut bisa jadi tidak lebih dari mitos.

Kabuto sendiri mengerti kenapa Orochimaru memerlukan dirinya. Kemampuannya untuk melakukan regenerasi dan menyembukan diri dari luka sefatal apapun membuat Orochimaru tertarik padanya. Bukan karena kemampuan medisnya atau efisiensinya sebagai mesin pembunuh. Dia tidak lebih dari sebuah material percobaan bagi Orochimaru.

Sekalipun demikian, Kabuto tidak berpikir dirinya mampu mengalahkan mortalitas. Hanya Tuhan yang mampu menempatkan mortalitas di kakiNya.

Sebesar apapun kekuatan yang dimiliki Orochimaru, dia bukanlah dewa. Kabuto tidak pernah mengelaborasikan pendapatnya. Bekerja pada tuan yang mengalami masalah mental tidak masalah baginya, selama dia mampu memperloleh keuntungan.

Kemudian Uchiha Sasuke pun datang, menggantikan Kimmimaro sebagai murid spesial Orochimaru. Kabuto merasa betapa anak laki-laki berprofil obsidian ini mirip dengan Orochimaru dalam hal-hal tertentu.

Ia tahu suatu saat anak ini akan mengalahkan Orochimaru, cepat atau lambat. Uchiha Sasuke-berbeda dengan Kimmimaro-tidak memiliki ikatan terhadap sang _sennin_ ular. Orochimaru tidak cukup waspada untuk melihat fakta ini.

Hal ini terbukti tiga tahun kemudian, saat tuannya gagal mengambil alih tubuh Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu, Kabuto mengerti Orochimaru telah mati secara fisik. Sosok ular putih yang terbentuk oleh ratusan ular kecil merupakan pemandangan yang menjijikan. Uchiha Sasuke bahkan mampu mengalahkan ular tersebut.

Dalam detik-detik singkatnya menyaksikan lilin kehidupan Orochimaru terbakar habis, Kabuto merasakan sebuah inspirasi menjalarinya. Dan belakangan, ia menyadari dekadensinya, betapa dirinya juga sudah menjadi gila.

END

A/N: Lalu... menurutmu Orochimaru gilakah?


End file.
